


We got the power

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Highschool, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and luren, made up their powers, nomin on the side, not much violence but still tagged it, side ships involved, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Mark's highschool-anime confession gone wrong causes a large storm to start. He has no idea what's going on until the strange silver haired boy in his class randomly appears and punches him right in the face. That's not what he was expecting.Alternatively: Mark has powers and he only realises he has them once he gets rejected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ sᴛᴏᴘ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴘᴇʀᴠᴇʀᴛ  
ᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀɪɴ!❞

_a hundred and forty years ago_

  
The meteor hit the ground and caused a loud explosion, blowing ash into the air and created a strong wind, which blew away any object nearby. The flaming rocks broke off and bounced on the ground, rolling down the hills and stopping at the edge of the cliff. The villagers that were present in their houses, unaware that something was coming their way, all ran to their windows, crying out as their houses starting catching on fire. They grabbed their most precious belongings and rushed to the doors, trying to escape the unfortunate situation. But the doors were blocked by massive solid blocks, making it impossible to break through. Screams were heard as the fire made its way through the houses, burning down each and every one of them to the ground, along with the residents.

Only three families were able to leave their houses, thanking the fact that they lived in a more isolated part of the village. They ran away from the smokey area and covered their mouths, attempting to block out the dust. The sky was a lighter colour than before, since the sun was now rising, and the survivors turned around to catch one last glimpse of their beloved home. As they stared at the light brown house, it got engulfed in flames and blew out in different directions. The father of one of the families, the only one who had lived there his entire life, fell to the ground, clutching onto his chest in pain as he saw his 40 years of hard work collapse to the ground within seconds. The rest of the family huddled around him, wrapping their arms over him to transfer some heat and calm him down. They didn't know where that meteor came from, or why they never got warned by the astrologists. But they did learn one thing. That the meteor brought one more thing other than destruction.

_present time _

Mark Lee was not a shy person. He wasn't someone who would be nervous whilst doing something incredibly scary, and definitely would never let people see that he was vulnerable. However, just this once, Mark let it happen. He was sweating uncontrollably, making his hands damp and the letter he had in it got a little limp. He kept clearing his throat, since there was a constant feeling of his dinner creeping up there, and he could barely keep his breathing stable. Mark was on his way to the back of the school, doing the most anime-like thing he had ever done, if you don't include joining the basketball team to impress the girls and eating alone at lunch to give off cool vibes. 

What Mark was going to do at the back of the school was basically give away his last bit of pride. He always dreamt that one day, when he walks over to his locker to take his shoes out, a small letter, covered with red hearts and minature handwriting would flutter out. It would land in Mark's hands and he would let out a soft "Oh?". A small gasp from behind the lockers cabinet would be heard and Mark would ignore it, so that the person there wouldn't feel pressurised. Then, Mark would open the letter turning red by its contents. A girl would confess that she was the one who wrote the love letter. He would pretend to be shocked, even though he knew it was coming, as her eyes would never leave him whilst he was training. But that day never came, and so, Mark had to reverse it from a shoujo to a romance anime.

He let out a shaky breath as the girl he had been crushing on since 5th grade walked out, looking around gently, allowing the wind to brush through her hair and reveal her high cheekbones. Ever time Mark lay his eyes on her, his heart would stop beating for a second, and he was sure that he was going to die one day because of her. The girl finally saw Mark and smiled sweetly at him, giving a slow wave and practically skipped towards him. She greeted him and then tilted her head, causing her bangs to shift on her forehead, covering the top of her eyes. Mark licked his dry lips, unable to tear his eyes away from her face and then lowered his head. He stretched his hand out to her and whispered a small confession, internally hoping that she didn't hear him.

The girl looked down at Mark with confusion. She had never actually spoken to him properly, or at least with another purpose other than for school work. She accepted the letter with a bow and then began to read it, eyes widening at every "like" and "love". The girl bit her lip as she saw Mark lower his head even more when he heard no reaction. He knew that she was most probably not looking for a relationship, remembering the time she once said that she was only going to get married, and that it would be sometime after 22. But he still confessed, hoping that a burden would be lifted from his chest, or so he read in books. However, after this confession, the only thing Mark felt was regret. Regret because of the way the girl tore his letter and scoffed at him, changing her position of standing to lean on her left leg. She looked down at Mark with disgust and then sighed. 

"Listen Mark," She said, running a hand down her face, somehow still making Mark's heart race, although she had just torn the piece of paper he had put his confidence and hope into. "I don't actually know you. We met in 5th grade? I never really paid attention to people back then, or now to be honest, so I don't know who you are. I definitely don't remember the time we spoke during our class trip and have no memory of ever lending you a piece of my equipment. The fact that you thought that I would even care about you, even though you're so irrelevant in my life, is actually hilarious."

Mark stared at the girl with shock. He never thought harsh words would come out of her mouth. She was always so nice and kind to people, rushing to their sides when they get hurt, or sacrificing herself to allow her teammates to receive gifts but not her. She even helped Mark once, but from what she just said, she most probably doesn't even remember that. Mark thought back to the time he once told his friend, Yukhei, about confessing to her. He warned Mark that she was a monster in disguise, but he never believed him, as he was so blinded with love. 

"So I'm basically rejecting you," The girl laughed, seeing how Mark's red face turned pale and his eyes were on the verge of popping out of their sockets. She then waved at him, returning to her sweet state before walking away, swaying from left to right, ignoring the fact that the wind was now blowing up her small skirt. Mark turned his attention to the ground, eyes twitching at the fact that not only did he get rejected by his crush, but the fact that his crush was a horrible human being. To make things worse, a droplet of water dropped onto Mark's nose and he let out a loud groan of frustration. Second later, the raining got worse and worse, hitting Mark and the ground beneath him like bullets.

As Mark crouched down on the floor, he clenched his fists in anger. The rain circulated around him and fastened by the second. He could hear thunder nearby. The wind got faster and harshly brushed against the surface of Mark's face, creating loud noises when the windows got attacked by the swaying trees. Mark forced his eyes to travel up and his jaw dropped at what he saw. There was a large dark grey cloud, hovering above only his school. The sky that was next to it was clear, with the sun shining through the cloudless area. Seeing how the birds chirped a few feet away from him, where there was no rain, caused more anger to build up inside of him, knowing that the birds were even happier than he was at that moment. 

"This is so stupid!" Mark gasped in exasperation and put his weight onto his knees. Blood creeped to the closest vessel in his skin and cut against it. Mark turned his attention up to the sky and frowned, squinting his eyes to avoid the rain that was painfully leaking into his eyeballs. "Go away, clouds! Go away!"

Within seconds of Mark screaming that out loud, the cloud that was situated right above Mark and the rest of the school, got a hole in it. The hole was directly above Mark, which caused the rain to stop falling on him, but it continued besides him. Mark's jaw dropped as he saw a circle form around himself as the sun dried him. He panicked and walked forwards. The hole in the cloud followed him, making sure he wasn't getting wet. 

A hand grabbed Mark shoulder and pulled him backwards. He stumbled because of the tight grip and his arms flared around, hitting whoever was touching him. A grunt was heard from the person and then quickly spun Mark around, holding him in place. Mark looked up to see one of the guys that was in his science classes. The first question that came in his mind was what he was doing with his hands on Mark. But the second question, which was most probably more important, was asking about the cloud, since he didn't know what was going on and hoped someone else would.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Donghyuck said, shaking Mark. They weren't exactly close, or even friends to begin with. So Donghyuck shaking Mark and questioning him randomly was kind of shocking, and slightly irritating, especially with the question he was asking.

"I'm not doing anything, Donghyuck," Mark replied, the anger that was built up inside of him seeped into his tone and Donghyuck visibly flinched at it. Mark saw as Donghyuck now glared at him and then dug his nails into Mark's collar. 

"Stop the rain," Donghyuck ordered, glancing up a few times and then down at Mark. His soaking wet silver dyed hair was brushed back and his uniform clung onto his body. Mark was staring at Donghyuck, surprised that the younger had quite a slim body, before getting shaken out of his thoughts again. "Stop being a pervert and stop the rain!"

"I don't know how to! I'm not controlling it!" Mark exclaimed, pushing Donghyuck away from himself as he felt heat creep up his neck. He then looked around to check if anyone else was there, but there was no one in sight. Donghyuck, clearly not impressed by the way Mark reacted, put his hands on his face and muffled a scream. He then raised his hand and blinked at Mark.

"Sorry in advance," Donghyuck said, placing one foot back and his other one sideways. He then jerked forwards, causing Mark to shut his eyes, and punched Mark right on his right cheek, knocking out any consciousness from him. As Mark's limp body fell into Donghyuck's arms, the rain surrounding them immediately stopped and the cloud above them dispersed. A sigh escaped Donghyuck's mouth and he looked down at the body in his arm. "Now, how am I supposed to take him home without raising suspicion from others?"

  
Donghyuck snaked his arm around Mark's waist and lifted him up, humming in annoyance as he got pulled back down by Mark's weight. Mark wasn't heavy, but Donghyuck was just too tired to be carrying someone at the moment. He lay Mark down in the puddle filled floor and sighed for the nth time. Pulling out his phone to call a friend, Donghyuck looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. He didn't want anyone to ask him what he was doing with Mark's body. His friend picked up as soon as he called and Donghyuck beamed at it.

"Jeno! I found the person, can you help me carry him? We're at the back of the school." Donghyuck quickly explained to Jeno, running a hand through his still wet hair and wiped away the water that was dripping down his chin. Jeno immediately agreed to helping Donghyuck and began to make his way there. Donghyuck stuffed his phone in his jeans pocket, barely managing to do it, and then kneeled down next to Mark. He observed as Mark's chest rose slowly.

Donghyuck had been searching for Mark since the storm had started. After all, it was his job to find people like Mark, and make sure that he was kept under his protection. Although no one knew about Donghyuck and his small and not so organised project, he still worked hard. He had a few friends that were like him, and Mark, and thats all he cared abiut. Their job, or self assigned work, was to find people who were struggling to control their newly found powers, or mutations, in their bodies. He hadn't started this recently, but actually a few years ago, and Mark wasn't the first person he saved.

"Hyuck!" Jeno called out, running over to the two on the ground and panted as he caught his breath. He glanced down at Mark and then back at Donghyuck. "You just had to knock him out? Couldn't have done it in a less painful way?"

Donghyuck shook his head and then gestured for Jeno to pick Mark up, tired after having to search for one single human being in a large crowd, whilst also being attacked by the crazy rain. Jeno swiftly bent down, lifting Mark up in his arms and turning to Donghyuck, with no sign of exhaustion on his face.

"How are you not tired?" Donghyuck asked, as he started walking away. He remembers very well that him and Jeno had spent the night scrolling through YouTube and watching every random video there was. And he was sure that he slept before Jeno, so he was surprised that he had more energy than Donghyuck.

"I'm just me," Jeno replied, shrugging his shoulders only to lean forwards to catch Mark's dropping body and shuffling him back up. "Now, we have to get home quickly."

The two exchanged looks as Mark snored loudly. They glanced at the school building, which was still buzzing with students as school had just ended, and then at Jeno's arms. Donghyuck whispered a small "run," before swinging his and Mark's bag over his shoulder and dashed forwards to the exit. Jeno followed him, ignoring the strange looks they got from the people around them and took deep breaths, helping himself carry Mark.

They barely managed to make it to their house when Jeno's arms gave up on him and Mark fell to the ground. Donghyuck froze in his spot when Mark's face hit the floor and he remained motionless. Jeno raised his head, peeling his eyes off Mark's back and blinked at Donghyuck with fear. Donghyuck rushed to Mark's side and pushed his shoulder, making him lay on his back and face-palmed when he saw that Mark was still asleep, but now had a small cut on his cheek.

"Okay, shit. Renjun's gonna kill us," Jeno commented, picking Mark up again, with the assistance of Donghyuck this time, and the two made their way into the building in front of them. It wasn't small but it wasn't large either — only a couple of floors. Jeno stumbled in with Mark, who now had a bleeding cheek and Renjun's eyes widened at the sight. Jeno and Donghyuck closed their own eyes, embracing themselves for the attack they were now going to face.

"Oh you idiots-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ᴍᴀʀᴋ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ  
ғᴇᴇʟ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ?❞ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

_Five year old Mark was running on a hill, his cheeks raised as high as they could, blinding his eyes, which were squinting, and he threw his hands up in the air. The wind blew through his clothes, making them expand and he looked like a balloon. A small rock was on the ground, one that Mark couldn't see, and he ran straight towards it. The rock poked through Mark's shoe and he tripped forwards, crying out in pain. He rolled down the hill, as the dirt from the ground rubbed against his once white shirt._

_He finally reached the bottom, when a hand touched his head and brought his face into a chest. Mark sobbed loudly as he clung onto the shirt of his older brother, Taeyong. The two stayed in their place, as Mark continued to cry. His knees were bleeding and the smile on his face was long gone. Taeyong pat his head and rubbed his back, whispering to him that he was now okay. _

_"Be careful next time." Taeyong said, pulling away from the hug and wiping away the tears on Mark's cheeks. Although their age difference wasn't that big, Taeyong always treated Mark like a baby, even when he turned ten. It was Mark's tenth birthday when their parents told them to stop playing outside and come indoors, since it was raining outside. Mark remembers how he huffed and kept whining about how he really wanted it to snow and not rain. He also remembers the way their neighbour's child, the one who for some weird reason hated their family, stuck out his tongue and called Mark names. _

_It was still raining outside, and suddenly, at the start of August, a snow flake fell from the sky. Everyone watched as more snow piled up and slowly it was building up. Mark shrieked out of happiness and ran out, tapping Taeyong's arm and yelling out cries of happiness. Taeyong smiled at his younger brother, and leaned on the back garden door. But his happiness didn't last long. The same neighbor poked his head over the fence and started saying things to Mark. He joked around about how Mark wasn't like the rest of them, and that he was stupid. Taeyong frowned as he watched his younger brother cower away from the fence and try to hide his tears, so that he wouldn't get teased for it. _

_The wind fastened and the snow got heavy. The neighbours kid didn't stop insulting Mark, and Taeyong couldn't do anything, since he knew that if he told the kid off, his parents would make their lives a hell. Mark sniffled and pat his snowman, smiling sadly at it as he tried to ignore the kid. Just then, a loud noise was heard, and a bright flash occured. Taeyong shut his eyes close, bringing his arms to his face and protecting himself. The sound made their parents all rush to the garden to see what had happened._

_Mark lay on the floor, hair standing up and his eyes half open. Taeyong ran to Mark, tears already falling. The snow changed to rain and everything melted. Their parents picked their son up and rushed to the hospital. It was amazing that Mark managed to survive a strike from lightning. He had a mark on his leg, where it hit him but other than that, everything else in his body was alright. His parents still cried that day. Since Taeyong disappeared._

Mark woke up to some hushed voices talking. He cracked open one eye and waited a few seconds for it to adjust to the bright light. He looked around and saw familiar faces. He knew them all from school, but never spoke to any of them, except Donghyuck, which was a while ago. Mark scanned the room, checking to see where he was, and realised that it was a hospital like room. There was a window in the room, where rain could be seen, slowly increasing second by second, and hitting the glass strongly. There was a glass cupboard which had medicines in it and a few trays of medical equipment. Mark started to panic when he saw that, and his eyes darted to his own hands, which were safely placed on his stomach. His rapid movement caused the others to notice him, and they immediately got quiet, watching as Mark pat himself and check for any injuries. The only thing he felt was a cut on his cheek.

"Hey Mark." Donghyuck said, taking the seat next to him and sitting down. The others followed, dropping on the floor or the sofa nearby, "We need to tell you something important." As Donghyuck said that, Renjun pat his hand, which was on top of Mark's arm, and then told the others in the room to quiet down. Mark nodded and then gestured for him to continue, eager to find out why he was there and what had happened at school.

"So about a hundred and something years ago." Donghyuck started, glaring at Renjun who corrected him, by saying, "a hundred and forty years to be exact." Donghyuck then continued, "A meteor crashed into the town of Kitzune. The village was completely demolished and only a group of people survived." The sad expression on Donghyuck's face was mirrored around the room, and Mark didn't realise that he looked the same. "But when these people started fixing the area, cleaning it and all, they discovered some sort of mutation that occured in all the survivors."

Donghyuck paused when he saw Mark tilt his head in confusion. It wasn't a fun story to tell, not from a mile, but Renjun always made Donghyuck narrate it, since he couldn't bring it in himself to do it. Mark blinked a few times, in attempt to tell Donghyuck to continue.

"They then approached the doctors in the nearby city." Donghyuck said. "The doctors were surprised and told them that they were going to contact some higher ups. No one said anything about this for a good month, and then the village was raided. People were shot left and right, and many were kidnapped."

Mark's mouth parted slightly and he gasped inaudibly. He had no idea who they were, but still felt bad for them. He also had no idea why they were being killed, but still felt bad.

"Turns out the people who attacked them." Donghyuck paused, taking a deep breath and then continuing. "Were scientists who got informed by the doctors that the villagers had developed strange powers. Most of the villagers got taken to a lab and experimented on, whereas the others escaped and hid their mutations form people, so that no one would harm them or their children."

"I understand but, why are you telling me this?" Mark asked. He didn't want to seem rude, trying to end the story quick or anything, but he didn't know why they were telling him this. His top priority at that moment was figuring out why the rain was so bad, and how a hole formed directly above him when he yelled at it.

"Because Mark." Jaemin interfered, annoyed at the fact that he still hadn't gotten the hint. "Those villagers were our ancestors."

"What?" Mark laughed, brushing a hand through his hair and sighing. "What are you talking about? How would you know who my ancestors are? And what do you mean by our?"

"Okay, let me finish." Donghyuck said, putting a hand towards Jaemin, and Jeno who was going to speak next, and then turned to Mark. "Those villagers lived on with no problem but then their most recent generation, before ours, was found by the scientists. They were all murdered, but their children were safely delivered to an orphanage that wasn't far away. Those orphans had no idea of what their pasts were, and the fact that they now had powers."

When the small town, where the people with powers lived, got attacked by police forces, they ran around, trying to distract the others. In that time of confusion, one of the town residents pulled out a van and hurried the children into it. There were some who were 10 whereas some were newborns. The van drove out of the town and left the parents there. They got taken to the labs and checked to see if they had any powers.

"Are you one of the orphans?" Mark questioned, seeing how Donghyuck's eyes softened when he spoke about them. Donghyuck nodded and then Mark spoke again, "They how do you know about your past? And wait...does that mean you have powers?"

"I know about my past because I found someone who had escaped the labs." Donghyuck replied, sitting up in his chair and clearing his throat. "And yes, everyone in this room right now, has powers."

"Except me." Mark said quickly, pointing at himself and then frowning when he saw Jaemin face palm and Jeno pat his back to console him. Mark could understand about the fact that he was adopted, since he clearly remembers the day he accidentally found the papers in his dad's cupboard, when he was searching for sweets. But having powers was a stretch. "Okay listen, I may have been adopted but that doesn't mean I have powers like you guys. And where's your proof that I even have any?"

"Mark." Donghyuck called out to him, getting his attention. He stared at Mark with a blank expression, and then asked. "What do you feel right now?"

"Feel...?" Mark shook his head at the question, squinting his eyes before answering. "I don't know, I feel alright? Like pretty good maybe?"

"Then look at the window." Donghyuck said, turning his head to look at the sole window on the right side of the room. Mark followed his gaze and tilted his head in confusion, trying to understand what Donghyuck was implying. "It stopped raining."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna drop my insta @simplyacherrybomb


End file.
